I Need You
by nalunatics
Summary: The guild celebrates their one year anniversary of being brought back together. The story follows Natsu and Lucy as he helps her back to her apartment after a night of festivities. Rated M for sexual content. This is a NaLu only story.


A/N: Hope you guys wanted some NaLu smut ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just the idea.

Natsu was contently listening to the chatter of his guild mates; clinking glasses and the smell of alcohol filled the air. They were all celebrating a year since the guild got back together, it was really a great occasion and Natsu was happy to see everyone so joyful again. For once he felt like he should just sit quietly and take everything in; he watched as Cana and Gray engaged in a drinking contest while Gajeel, Jet, and Droy seemed to actually be having a pleasant conversation. Erza was happily devouring a piece of strawberry cake and even the Exceeds joined in on the rowdiness and drinking. Natsu found himself to be extraordinarily happy, as his gaze passed around the guildhall, sipping the fire whiskey Mira had passed him. His eyes settled on a particular Celestial mage making him smile. Lucy was having a great time; he loved seeing her smile. She was currently chatting with Levy excitedly, her cheeks slightly tinted pink from the liquor passing through her system. She looked like she was getting tired; the guild was winding down a bit from when they first began earlier that night. Many were already asleep at tables or passed out on the floor; Max managed to still have a broom end shoved up his… Behind. His attention was brought back to his blonde partner as she unsteadily stood up from the table; Levy had been removed by Gajeel and was not slung over the dragon slayer's shoulder, carried out the front doors. Natsu set his drink down deciding that he would get Lucy home safely, he didn't want some creep trying to hurt her as she walked him. He was feeling a little tipsy himself but nothing he couldn't handle, he wasn't going to let Lucy go home by herself.

"Luce! Lucy!" Natsu called to her as she swayed towards the doors that Gajeel and Levy had just exited.

"Oh, _hey_ Natsu!" Lucy answered him in a bubbly tone, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm gonna bring you home, okay?" Natsu stated in the form of a question though he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Ooh, you are? Okay!" Lucy giggled, _geez who served her the drinks tonight?_ Natsu thought about speaking to Mira, more like scolding Mira on making Lucy this unstable.

"I see you had fun tonight." Natsu commented, slightly amused by her now that she was twirling down the sidewalk in the direction of her apartment.

"Yep! _Hey_ , how come you didn't come talk to me more?" Lucy pouted, crossing her arms across her chest making Natsu laugh. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Lucy, I did talk to you. I think." Natsu explained, his mind a little fuzzy from the night's festivities.

" _No…_ " Lucy dragged out her words, her arms spread out to the sides as if to stabilize herself.

"You just don't remember because you're drunk." Natsu pointed out.

"I am _not_." Lucy retorted, tripping slightly on the pavement.

"Yeah, _okay_ , Luce." Natsu smirked at the blonde. Lucy strayed closer to the canal causing Natsu's heart to lurch.

"Lucy!" He grabbed her wrist before she got to the edge. "Don't get to close to the water okay?" He unconsciously drew her closer to her, her face confused.

"I'm just going to walk on the edge like I always do Natsu." Lucy sulked trying to pull away from Natsu.

"No, you are going to fall in." Natsu spoke firmly.

"Natsu…" Lucy whined, once again trying to release his grip.

"I guess I'm gonna need to hold on to you for now."

"If you wanted to hold my hand so bad you could've just asked." Lucy snickered and Natsu frowned feeling his face heat up.

"You're so weird, Lucy." Natsu muttered as they continued on the path. Finally, Lucy's apartment came in to view; Lucy clung to his arm for support. Natsu could feel himself enjoying Lucy's contact. She was warm and it felt comforting in the chilly night air. When they reached the building, Natsu subconsciously went for the window but then corrected himself, helping Lucy up the stairs. She fished around in her bag eventually pulling out her keys and opening the door. Natsu brought Lucy over to the edge of her bed and sat her down as she situated her belongings on the floor next to it.

"Don't go anywhere, just go to sleep, okay?" Natsu instructed Lucy as she bounced slightly on the bed.

"I'm not that sleepy anymore." Lucy absentmindedly answered him, her brown eyes staring into his.

"Er, well, maybe just rest for a while. You're not going to feel too good in the morning, Luce." After making sure he unlocked the window so he could come check on her in the morning, he check the door to her apartment making sure that was locked. He picked up her bag and keys and placed them onto her desk neatly, something he fails to do in his own home.

"Alright Luc- ah, what are you doing?!" Natsu gasped, turning back around seeing her unbuttoning her shirt.

"It's too hot, Natsu." She responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"D-don't! Wait until I leave." Natsu went over and stopped her hands, as the buttons were getting dangerously low.

"Wha- you're leaving?" Lucy questioned in a disappointed tone.

"Yes?" Natsu replied confusedly.

"I want you to _stay,_ Natsu…" Lucy pulled his hands slightly, bringing him closer to her. Natsu attempted to clear his mind; the alcohol and Lucy's appearance were causing him to get disordered.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Lucy…" Natsu murmured regrettably. It seemed his last few drinks were hitting him hard by now; his face felt hot- his entire body felt hot. Lucy's hair was down in tousled curls while her blouse still sat unbuttoned showing much of her cleavage.

"I gotta go…" Natsu muttered mostly to himself, he could feel his body responding to the sight in front of him and was nervous as to what may happen if he stayed. However, before he could turn from the bed, Lucy pulled harder on his forearms as she leaned back on to the bed causing him to lose his balance slightly. He found himself propped up over her, his arms on either side of her head, and now his face inches from hers. Lucy's cheeks were red and her haired splayed out around her causing Natsu to groan.

"Lucy…" Natsu pleaded, furrowing his brows in desperation.

"Natsu, just stay…" Lucy practically purred. She brought her hands up, slowly pulling on his vest to remove it causing his breathing to hitch. He couldn't move, his body stayed frozen, hovering above her. Unbelievably, he allowed her to remove his vest and then next his scarf, both placed neatly on the end of the bed. He heard Lucy take in a sharp breath, as his entire upper half was now bare; suddenly feeling more confident, he stood up, straddling her legs, which were bent over the edge of the bed. He slowly brought his hands to the buttons on her shirt and began to undo the rest that were fastened. Natsu was astonished by the events that were playing out.

"Ugh, Lucy… I don't think this is what you want…" Natsu sighed in disappointment, starting to pull himself away from her body.

"Natsu," Lucy started in a serious tone, "I'm not _that_ drunk." Lucy's words hit him hard, the realization was now clear to him- she understood and agreed with what was going on.

"You actually want this?" Natsu asked, his voice high pitched from disbelief.

"Yes…" Lucy sighed, pulling him down so his face was suspended above hers once more, "I-if you want to." She added now looking uncertain. Natsu wasted no time bringing his face the last few inches in; he placed a small, uncertain kiss on her lips. Her lips, they were amazing. They were like two petals on a flower, softer than anything Natsu had ever touched. He bit his lower lip tentatively as Lucy looked as shocked as he felt. Then, suddenly both at once, they were on each other in an instant. The heat between the two was heating immensely as Natsu gripped the side of Lucy's face, kissing her fiercely, one hand back down by her waist. Her hands were on the sides of his face, in his hair, rubbing his arms up and down, they were everywhere. Natsu's body was more than excited at this point, he had never experienced anything like this, and it felt surreal. His breathing was becoming ragged as he finally pulled off Lucy's chemise, which had been hanging, open for some time now. He hungrily brought his hands to the hem of her skirt, breaking away momentarily from their kiss to which Lucy responded with slight protest. Yanking the blue fabric from her lower half, he was left breathless as Lucy lay there in nothing but her underwear. He couldn't help at staring at her perfection, every curve, the pallor of her skin; it was all amazing to him.

"S-stop staring like that…" Lucy whispered, bringing her hands up to cover her chest.

"I can't help it," Natsu breathed out, "You're perfect." With that, Lucy brought herself up onto her knees, and started to untie his pants. Once they were loosened she tugged on them until they fell to his ankles.

"I can't be the only one without clothes." Lucy justified, her face burning red. She was met with his excitement, making Natsu feel self-conscious.

"Ah, s-sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Lucy wondered curiously as she still sat there for a moment.

"I-I don't know…" Natsu admitted, wanting to turn away but then he felt a pressure that made him gasp. Lucy timidly wrapped her hand around him causing him to hiss out in desire. She suddenly pulled back her hand looking embarrassed.

"D-did I hurt you?"

"Oh, uh, no…"

"So… So that felt… Good?" Lucy questioned in a wavering voice.

"Y-yeah." Natsu admitted sheepishly. Lucy then stood up in front of him and pushed him down onto her bed and this time it was her hovering above him.

"Luc-" Natsu was cut off by pressure from her hand moving up and down on him. He writhed slightly; the feeling was nothing like he had ever felt before. Momentarily speechless, Natsu brought his hands around her back and fought to unclasp her bra. Finally, the fabric came loose and swung open revealing Lucy's bare chest.

"Oh, God…" Natsu muttered in amazement. Lucy seemed fueled by his reaction and her rhythm became more vigorous driving Natsu to the brink.

"Luce, Luce… S-stop or I'm gonna… J-just get up for a sec okay?" Natsu instructed and Lucy complied. Natsu gave himself a moment to cool off slightly and bring his breathing down to normal. He glanced over just in time to see Lucy slipping off the last remaining article of clothing causing him to groan.

"What?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I think you're trying to kill me…" Natsu breathed out as he crawled back over to her and centered her on the bed, positioning himself above her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Natsu verified once more and Lucy slightly rolled her eyes as if it weren't a big deal.

"Yes…. Yes, Natsu, I'm really sure." Lucy whispered.

"I'll be gentle… I don't want to hurt you…" Natsu fretted slightly, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"I'll let you know if it does, okay?" Lucy assured him.

"Okay… Ready…?"

"Yes." Lucy affirmed and Natsu drew in a deep breath in preparation. Slowly he lowered himself, entering her slightly. He felt her tense and quickly backed up, scared that he caused her too much pain.

"No, it's okay, Natsu. Really." Lucy smiled up at him, placing a hand against his cheek and Natsu leaned into it. Once more he positioned himself this time sliding in almost to his full potential. He watched Lucy's forehead crease as she hissed out a pained breath. Natsu gave her a concerned look but she shook her head and smiled once more at him. Falling into a soft rhythm, Lucy seemed to be more comfortable though he didn't dare speed up.

"You are so beautiful, Lucy." He murmured down at her, bringing his face down and nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you, Natsu." She wrapped her arms around so the rested on his back. Natsu's pace unconsciously quickened and he glanced at Lucy to gauge her response. She looked content so, pressing his forehead to hers, he thrust faster. He felt the warmth of pleasure spread through his abdomen as he had before; Lucy dug her nails slightly, scratching his back giving him immeasurable pleasure. Their breathing mingled with one another's, faces serious.

"Natsu…!" Lucy slightly gasped and Natsu knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Lucy… Ah, I-I can't…"

"It's okay." She smiled at him in happiness as he finally was pushed over the threshold. He felt himself release into her, shudders wracking his body as Lucy clung to him, a throaty moan coming from her mouth. She captured his lips in hers engaging in a sloppy kiss as Natsu felt the pleasure roll through him. Breaking apart, Natsu's voice came out in heaves and Lucy gasped slightly.

"Are you okay?" Natsu exhaled out in concern and Lucy nodded.

"I'll be a little sore but I'm fine." She brushed her hand through his hair fondly.

"I'm sorry." Natsu frowned; he hadn't wanted to make her hurt.

"Natsu, I wanted it too." Lucy reminded him and giggled lightly.

"That's the thing… What made you want to do it?" Natsu asked the nagging question that had been shoved to the back of his mind until now.

"B-because… I need you… Is that a stupid answer?" Lucy questioned.

"No, it was just so sudden. Not that I didn't want to!" He corrected.

"I-I'm sorry… It's kind of embarrassing."

"No it's not. I need you too, Luce." Natsu stated wholeheartedly.

"I guess I kind of skipped farther ahead than people normally do…" Lucy blushed, bringing her hands to her face.

"Ah, not really, I mean it's not like we don't know each other." Natsu laughed.

"I'm just glad you reciprocated the feelings." Lucy mumbled from behind her hands.

"Oh, you're damn right I reciprocate them." Natsu growled, placing kisses on her neck.

"I don't know, I guess this doesn't really feel that weird. I thought it was going to be more weird." Lucy pondered.

" _You're_ weird for thinking it's weird, weirdo." Natsu joked as he propped his head on his hand.

"Natsu, we just had… You know…"

"Sex? Yeah, I know." Natsu specified nonchalantly making Lucy laugh.

"Oh God… I'm glad it was with you, Natsu. Really." Lucy smiled, her eyes bright and cheeks tinted pink.

"I wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone else." Natsu replied seriously, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

"Thank you Natsu. I'm so happy." Lucy beamed up at him and Natsu grinned, snuggling down next to her.

"You're amazing."

A/N: Sorry for the ending, it's a little rushed but I hope you like it!


End file.
